Bodil40 One Shots
by TheBookCentral
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots between the reader and Bodil40! His name is actually Martin. Please do not report the story for being second person, I worked hard and I don't want anything to happen to my account because I'd have to start all over again on here. I'll update up to three times a week usually. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer (I rarely do these because it's obvisious I don't own anything): I do not own Bodil40, YouTube or you, just your character.**

 **Hey guys! I'm planning on finishing up Family Feud soon! Sorry I was gone life is pretty boring but I've been busy a lot lately, open house for school is tomorrow and the next day is the first day of school, but I promise I'll try to update as much I can! So since fanfiction doesn't let you do second person stories (times readers basically) I already made you up a character or can vote on the name on my profile (poll will be up soon) but for now your name is Callie Mircowave (lol jk) Your name is Callie Maple (come up with it on the spot lol) and this is a book of one shots between you and Martin! Of course I made everyone and everything OC-ish in order for this to work out so I hope you enjoy, no hating plz, and R &R! I was kidding you can call yoursekf Callie but I'm using the regular times reader plz don't report plz.**

 **-Book**

* * *

The First One Shot (A/N His name is Martin not Bodil or Bodil40, I call him Martin when wrtiing kay? Just wanted to clear that up.)

You and Martin were having a lazy day. The two of you were laying on the couch, your head on his shoulder and your arm around his waist while he played with your hair. It was a rainy day and you two had nothing to do. He had finished recording and he spent all his free time with you. He let you record with him sometimes for his channel but it was usually for your channel if you recorded together at all. You did play and Minecraft together though. You didn't do that well at either. You were pretty bad at parkour (pretend you are if you aren't) and he was known for his laugh and his parkour skills (I think) and you just did vlogs and occasinally the game or two on your tablet.(Because phones have tiny little screens, not good for gaming) He got number one on the leaderboard almost all the time if he played and you usually got ten at most on the computer, but you got number four on the mobile version. He didn't mind though, it was fun trying to teach you to play those games like he did.

You guys didn't really have lazy days much and you thought you might upload that day, but with the storm the wifi wouldn't be that good and it would take a good while to go up. You loved doing things with Martin, even if it was just sitting with him on a day like this. You smiled and decided to say something about the video that you were in today.

"So when will I not suck at hitting the space bar and W at the same time?" You said. You guys had played a parkour map. (I think W is forward)

"Oh, your're not that bad, (y/n)." He said, looking at you. "You just need practice."

"You sound like my kindergarden teacher." You said, laughing a little, he did to.

"Beleive in yourself." He said, both of you laughing.

You looked up at him. "Can we play again?" You asked.

"Sure, rematch. Right now." He got up and went to the computer and you got your laptop, sitting on his bed behind him.

Once you guys got on, he found it almost immediately while it took about five minutes for you to find it, you had a lot of maps and minigames. zthen your Minecraft decided to lag before you even got on the world. You sighed, putting your behind your ear as it loaded in.

"Finally." You said. It never did that often and you hated when it did.

The two of you said nothing as you started playing, the only sound the sound of clicking and typing. You smashed the space bar about fifty times and never fell once. It was about twenty minutes before you finished it. You almost fainted when you only fell twice.

"I deserve something for not falling five million times." You said, closing your laptop. He sat down next to you and kissed you on the cheek.

"There." He said, grinning. You punched him playfully in the arm, smiling.

He kissed you on the lips and you felt your cheeks burn even though you had been with him about six months now. You always blushed when he did anything like that with you, though. You guessed you were just a little shy still, though it never really showed any time other then those. When you pulled away you both smiled.

"Thank you." You said.

That day had been better than a lazy day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Pretty short though, but I write as I go and I just come short sometimes. Thanks for reading! R &R!**

 **-Book**


End file.
